


Skeleton Wars

by TiredTM



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Clueless monsters, Gen, I did not reread this, Skeleton Wars, general silliness, or edit this, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTM/pseuds/TiredTM
Summary: Undyne stumbles on Skeleton Wars memes. She, Paps, and Sans are all confused.





	Skeleton Wars

“Hey Papyrus? What’s this I see about the Skeleton Wars? You know we can’t antagonize the humans….”  
“UNDYNE I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN. I KNOW NOTHING OF ANY SKELETON WARS. BESIDES, SANS AND I ARE THE ONLY SKELETONS.”  
“What’s this I hear about skeleton wars? Paps ‘n I are the only skeletons left.”  
“NEITHER OF US KNOW SANS. I THINK IT’S A HUMAN INTERNET THING.”  
“Hm. think it has to do with the human holiday coming up? What’s it called? Hollow something, i think.”  
“It’s possible. Actually saw ads for weird costumes and such a few days ago, there was a skeleton costume too. Thought it was weird.”  
“WHY WOULD A HUMAN WEAR A SKELETON COSTUME? THEY ARE SKELETONS, JUST WITH EXTRA SOFT STUFF.”  
“Gross, Papyrus. Just, gross.”  
“BUT IT”S TRUE!!”  
“Paps has it right. Humans are weird.”  
“So we agree, the ‘Skeleton Wars’ are just a weird human joke?”  
“YES!”  
‘Yep”  
\--Later--  
Toriel answered the phone, expecting Sans to open with a pun. Instead, he just says  
“Hey Tori. Ever heard of the Skeleton Wars?”  
“...what?”


End file.
